Gustar Es Pasajero, Enamorar Eterno
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: No es lo mismo Gustar y Enamorar, eso es lo que Vio intenta explicarle a Verde al decirle el motivo por el cual, no confiesa sus sentimientos a Shadow Link :3 VioxShadow y un ligerito VaatixLink


**-Título: Gustar Es Pasajero, Enamorar Eterno**

**-Autora: Ninchi Sushari**

**-Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece**

**-Advertencia: Shonen-ai ShadowxVio y un ligerito LinkxVaati y eemm… AU? No estoy segura de que lo sea ._.**

**-Nota: las letras **_**cursivas **_**son flashback, las letras normales no :3**

* * *

**GUSTAR ES PASAJERO, ENAMORAR ETERNO**

_-Eeeeh Hola – saludó un tímido Shadow Link tomando asiento al lado de un hylian muy parecido a él, sólo que éste era rubio._

_-¿Mmm? – Vio movió su cabeza para mirarlo de manera incrédula – ahh… Hola – volvió su vista hacia el libro que estaba leyendo._

_-Esto… ayer no vine… - comentaba chocando sus dedos índices entre sí - ¿Puedes decirme que dieron? ¿Alguna novedad? – cuestionó curioso._

_-¿Y qué hay de tu amigo? – inquirió Vio buscando a Vaati con la mirada por todo el salón._

_-Al parecer, hoy no vendrá – respondió dibujando una sonrisa apenada._

_-…- suspiró apoyando su espalda en la silla – mmm… déjame recordar… - murmuró intentando recordar el día de ayer. Tal como se cuenta, se encontraban en la escuela, aún no ha tocado el timbre de entrada – ¡Oh sí! – sobresaltó al recordarlo - hay que retirar una fotocopia en la librería que está aquí cerca… eemm… es un trabajo práctico de matemáticas – comentó dirigiendo su mirada a Shadow Link._

_-¿Solo eso?_

_-Sí – asintió serio antes de volver su mirada al libro._

_-Ok… Gracias… - agradeció antes de sacar sus útiles de su mochila. Vio quedó un tanto asombrado por el hecho de que sólo Shadow tome asiento a su lado, siempre ha preferido estar solo ya que al estar con compañía no le dejan leer un libro en paz - ¿Qué estás leyendo? – cuestionó curioso acercándose al rubio, acto que volvió a asombrar a Vio._

_-Eeehh... La Guerra De Los Espejos… es la verdadera historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas – respondió el Link calmado._

_-Ya veo… - murmuró el peli violeta._

… … …

… … …

_Vio salió de la escuela, sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia la librería a encargar el trabajo práctico. Para suerte de él, la librería estaba vacía._

_-Buenas Tardes… ¿Qué necesita? – cuestionó una hermosa mujer encargada de la tienda, justamente en ese momento alguien más entra a la librería acercándose al mostrador donde Vio apoyaba sus codos._

_-Deme la fotocopia de matemáticas – respondió sereno Vio._

_-¿El trabajo práctico? – cuestionó la mujer a lo que Vio asintió._

_-Que sean dos fotocopias – dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio. Vio movió su cabeza encontrándose con Shadow Link a su lado, quien no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona._

_-¿Ya hiciste el trabajo práctico de Literatura?- inquirió Vio mientras la mujer buscaba las fotocopias._

_-¿Había trabajo?- abrió sus ojitos de par en par la sombra – Oh My God… no sabía – murmuró nervioso al ver a Vio asentir ante su pregunta._

_-¿Algo más? – cuestionó la mujer entregándole la fotocopia a ambos._

_-No, nada más – dijo el rubio pagando la fotocopia a la mujer._

_-Eeeh… Yo sí – habló Shadow. El rubio salió de la librería, se encaminaba lentamente hacia su casa, no tenía apuro alguno. Contemplaba los rayos del sol invernal. Se sentía muy lindo, muy cálido, apenas daba calor. ¡Por qué estos días tienen que ser tan hermosos en un día de semana! Oyó unos pasos detrás de él, al parecer alguien venía corriendo – ¡Hola Otra vez! – saludó Shadow dejando de correr una vez estando a su lado. Vio no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada cansina._

_-"¿Qué rayos quieres que me estás siguiendo tanto?" – pensó – Hola…_

_-¿Vives cerca de aquí? – cuestionó curioso la sombra dedicándole una serena sonrisa._

_-Eeeh sí – respondió un tanto asombrado – "¿Desde cuando es así conmigo?" – volvió a pensar perplejo – "El hecho de que Vaati no haya venido no quiere decir que busques a alguien que lo remplace" – le dedicó una mirada indiferente hacia la sombra._

_-¡Qué suerte tienes! – exclamó el peli violeta – a mi me falta muchas manzanas jaja – rio travieso. Llegaron hasta una esquina, Vio detuvo sus pasos - ¿doblas por aquí?_

_-Sí – asintió._

_-Ok… nos vemos mañana, Vio – sonrió apenado Shadow antes de alejarse – suerte…_

_-Adiós – se despidió sin darle importancia alguna._

* * *

Vio cerró su libro, no podía concentrarse, levantó su cabeza mirando las hojas de los árboles. Sentado bajo el árbol, recordaba aquellos días en la escuela. De leer podía, concentrarse no. A medida que leía recordaba esos días en los que Shadow, raramente, se acercaba a él. Han pasado cinco años. En ese entonces, Shadow era solitario, apenas tenía a Vaati como amigo. Único amigo. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar cada fragmento de su pasado.

* * *

_-¿Pasó algo interesante hoy? – cuestionó Verde un tanto resfriado mientras tomaba asiento en la silla en frente de su versión calmada._

_-No… - respondió Vio haciendo su tarea._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Mmm… - Vio dejó de resolver las cuentas de la fotocopia para mirar a Verde – bueno… solo que fui un imán para Shadow Link – respondió incrédulo._

_-¿Mmm? – levantó una ceja el Link agresivo._

_-Se me acercaba mucho hoy – intentó explicar._

_-¿En serio? – inquirió asombrado, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa pícara - ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué hicieron?_

_-Nada – encogió sus hombros – solo me preguntaba muchas cosas – dijo antes de volver sus ojos hacia la fotocopia que tenía en manos - ¿Desde cuando él se acerca a mi de esa manera? – preguntó burlón._

_-Le gustas – sonrió Verde._

_-El hecho de que se me haya acercado a hablarme no quiere decir que le guste – habló Vio sin darle importancia._

_-Pero lo digo en serio, le gustas – replicó el Link agresivo._

_-Y yo digo que solo quiere hacer amigos – dejó el lápiz de lado para clavar sus ojos a Verde, se notaba un tanto molesto – deja ya eso, Verde – comenzó a hablar – alguien me dice Hola y tu ya dices que le gusto a esa persona – dijo de manera cansina._

_-… - Verde suspiró ante aquellas palabras llevando su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza - ¿Te acuerdas de ese día que tuvimos que hacer un trabajo grupal en Literatura? – cuestionó a lo que Vio asintió - ¿Te acuerdas que la profesora me mandó a hacer el trabajo con Shadow, Rojo, Vaati y Azul? – Vio volvió a asentir – bueno, ese día mientras estábamos trabajando nos preguntábamos quién le gusta a quién – contaba._

_-Ajam_

_-Entonces, le preguntamos a Shadow si le gustaba a alguien de NUESTRO salón y dijo que tu le gustabas – sonrió juguetón._

_-¿Lo dices en serio? – abrió sus ojitos de par en par el Link calmado._

_-Sip – asintió antes de levantarse – me voy a la cama, me duele mucho la cabeza_

_-De acuerdo… mejórate…_

* * *

-¡Hola Vio! – Saludó Shadow depositándole un beso en la mejilla del rubio, quien se ruborizó ante tal acto.

-Hola – saludó con una sonrisa. Dejó su libro de lado para concentrarse en su pareja.

-¿Estabas leyendo? – preguntó curioso.

-Eehh – titubeó – sí… pero hoy no puedo concentrarme, seguiré leyendo ésta noche – sonrió sereno.

-Ok… - se levantó de su asiento - ¿Me acompañas a comprar unos juegos?

-Sí, claro – se levantó de su asiento agarrando su libro – espérame aquí, voy a dejar el libro adentro

-Sí – Vio se encaminó hacia su casa. Entró, se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar a la sala de estar, no esperaba encontrarse con Verde y Vaati. No solo les sorprendió sus presencias, solo le sorprendió verlos abrazados. Un abrazo amistoso no era.

-Hola Vio – saludó el hechicero juguetón.

-Creí que ambos estaban locos por Zelda – se rascó la nuca perplejo al recordar un día en la secundaria.

_FLASHBACK_

_Aquellos días en la que Shadow Link tomaba asiento al lado de Vio, a Verde no le quedaba otra que tomar asiento al lado de Vaati. Estos dos se odiaban entre sí. ¿Motivo? Ambos le gustaban a la misma persona, Zelda. Hacían cualquier locura con tal de conquistarla. Un día, Vio y Zelda llegaron temprano al colegio así que mientras esperaban a sus compañeros, completaban algunos ejercicios pendientes. Vaati y Verde llegaron al mismo tiempo discutiendo mientras sostenían un ramo de rosas en sus manos, y Shadow Link intentando detenerlos._

_-¡TÚ NO TE METAS! – le dijeron en voz alta al unísono a la sombra. Vio, al ver la escena, se separó de la rubia para encaminarse hacia Shadow._

_-Ven… - lo separó de los chicos que discutían – mejor no te metas, te involucrarán en algo que no tienes nada que ver_

_-Pero…_

_-Estarán bien, saben cuidarse – interrumpió saliendo del salón junto a la sombra._

_-¡Oigan! – se metió Zelda un tanto molesta en la discusión – ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡No me dejan concentrarme! – Link y Vaati bajaron la cabeza apenados._

_-Perdón, princesa – se disculparon al unísono._

_-¡jm! Ignorando esto – Vaati tomó la iniciativa acercándose hacia la princesa, Link no hacia más que morderse el labio inferior – Querida hermosa Princesa de Hyrule - le entregó el ramo de rosas - ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo? – las mejillas de Zelda se ruborizaron antes de reir alegre._

_-¡Qué lindas Rosas! – exclamó._

_-Es una expresión de lo que siento por ti – guiñó un ojo el hechicero mientras Link apretaba sus puños._

_-Gracias, Vaati… pero no estoy interesada. Lo siento._

_-¡UUAAH! – un tremendo flechazo atravesó el corazón del hechicero – está bien… - bajó la cabeza triste antes de alejarse de la princesa._

_-¡UUUH! Pobre, Vaati… la princesa de sus sueños lo rechazó ajajaja – reía burlón Link._

_-¡Cállate, enano! _

_-Solo observa y aprende de éste enano – antes de que el hechicero saliera del salón observó a Link, quien se acercaba hacia la princesa – ¡Zelda!_

_-¿Si, Link? – accedió la mencionada._

_-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho – le entrega el ramo de rosas – Tu… tu me gus… - comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – me… me… aayyy – desvió la mirada._

_-"Ni siquiera sabe confesarse" – pensó el peli violeta luego de un suspiro._

_-Eeem ¿si? – preguntó la rubia curiosa._

_-Le gustas – respondió Vaati en su lugar – por eso estábamos peleando – Zelda abrió sus ojitos de par en par al oírlo._

_-¿Eso… es cierto, Link? – cuestionó la princesa._

_-Sí… - asintió el rubio nervioso._

_-Jajaja – comenzó a reir la rubia –Lo siento… Link, tu sabes que yo te quiero como amigo – otro tremendo flechazo atravesó el corazón del rubio._

_-¡UUUH! ¡ESTAR EN LA FRIENDZONE ES PEOR QUE SER RECHAZADO! – comenzó a reir Vaati mientras aplaudía. _

_-¡CÁLLATE! – el rubio comenzó a pegarle al hechicero, quien le pagaba de la misma manera._

_-Te apuesto 20 rupias a que gana Verde - apostó Azul mirando desafiante a Gufuu._

_-Y yo te apuesto 30 rupias a que gana Vaati- apostó el hechicero._

_-¡Vamos, Verde! ¡Acaba con ese sujeto! - comenzó a animar Azul._

_-¡Tu puedes, Vaati! nadie puede golpearte de esa manera - animaba Gufuu. _

_-¿No deberíamos separarlos? – preguntó Rojo preocupado._

_-Si fuera por mí dejaría que se maten – encogió de hombros Vio._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Eeh sí… – dijo Verde sonriendo como un idiota – pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que ambos nos gustábamos mucho – añadió.

-Mmm ya veo – se encaminó hacia su habitación – si se gustan, no durarán

-¿Otra vez con eso? – inquirió Verde rodando sus ojos, a la vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué se refiere? – susurró Vaati perplejo.

-Una teoría que salió de su cabeza – respondió Verde.

* * *

_-Hey Vio – llamó Verde entrando a su habitación._

_-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó acostado en su cama leyendo un libro de historia, Verde se asustó al verlo leyendo._

_-Oye… ¿Hay que estudiar algo para mañana? _

-_No… - respondió perplejo el Link calmado - ¿Por qué?_

_-No… - negó con la cabeza – por nada… - intentó cambiar de tema – por cierto… ¿De qué se reían Shadow y tú en la cafetería? – cuestionó curioso._

_-De nada… -respondió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – no sé qué nos pasó, ambos estábamos muy callados y de repente empezamos a reírnos como un par de borrachos – rio al recordarlo._

_-Dime… - tomó asiento al lado de su otro yo - ¿Te gusta Shadow?_

_-… - Vio vaciló unos segundos antes de responder – Sí… - tomó asiento en su cama dejando su libro de lado – Sí, me gusta…_

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué no te confiesas? – inquirió perplejo Verde – ambos se gustan, no le hagas perder tiempo._

_-No confieso porque me gusta – respondió Vio dedicándole una mirada seria. Verde le miró confundido – Confesaría mis sentimientos solo si estoy ENAMORADO de una persona, pero Shadow solamente me GUSTA – explicó._

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos son los mismo, ¿no? – encogió sus hombros Verde._

_-No – negó con la cabeza – Enamorar es eterno, Gustar es pasajero… Shadow me gusta, sí, pero pronto dejará de gustarme, no estoy enamorado de él – intentó explicar – si le confieso mis sentimientos, no duraremos ni un mes, prefiero que seamos amigos – volvió a recostarse en la cama._

_-Entiendo… - susurró Verde mirando hacia la nada - ¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando estás enamorado y cuando te gusta alguien? – cuestionó confundido._

_-Eso no lo sé… nunca me he enamorado – respondió._

_-¿Y si realmente estás enamorado y tu lo estás confundiendo con que solo te gusta?_

_-No conozco a alguien que se haya enamorado de una persona a solo un mes de conocerla – respondió – si conoces a una persona y al mes siguiente sientes algo, es solo una simple atracción, como máximo puede durar un año y medio._

_-¿y si dura más de un año? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? – preguntaba Verde curioso y perplejo._

_-Puede que, entonces, sí estés enamorado – respondió cambiando de posición – con más razón si es que tus emociones crecen cada vez que estás a su lado_

_-¿de donde sacaste eso?_

_-No lo sé – encogió sus hombros – es lo que yo pienso_

_-Ya veo… - murmuró Verde._

* * *

Vio acompañaba a Shadow hacia una tienda de videojuegos.

-¡Waaa! ¡Cuantos juegos nuevos! – exclamó feliz Shadow mirando las cajas con los títulos de juegos. Vio desviaba la mirada a cada rato, al parecer, estaba nostálgico y distraído hoy. Recordaba un día al azar en los tiempos de escuela.

* * *

_Un día nublado, el salón estaba casi vacío. Shadow había tomado asiento al lado de Vio. Ya que en éstos días no daban clases debido a varios alumnos ausentes, podían hacer lo que querían. _

_-S – dijo Vio mirando la hoja la cual Shadow escribía._

_-Nop – negó juguetón dibujando un brazo, jugaban al ahorcado. Solo faltaban dos letras._

_-De una cosa estoy seguro – habló el rubio – es Fotosíntesis_

_-Exacto – sonrió Shadow escribiendo en las rayitas faltantes dos C – Fotocíntecis_

_-Es FOTOSÍNTESIS – corrigió el rubio – con S._

_-Entonces perdiste por corregirme – rio juguetón._

_-Si no sabes la diferencia entre VES y VEZ, es porque VES mucha televisión y rara VEZ agarras un libro._

_-Oye… eso dolió – volvió a reír la sombra._

_-Es que no eres el único, Verde y Rojo también tienen pésima ortografía – dejó escapar un largo suspiro – sólo Zelda y yo tenemos diez en eso._

_-Ya me he dado cuenta – arrugó la hoja para tirarla en el cesto de basura – Vio… ¿Qué sientes por mi? Me he enterado que yo también te gusto – se sonrojó mientras bajaba la cabeza._

_-… - el rubio suspiró cansino cerrando sus ojos – "me la vas a pagar, Verde" – pensó molesto antes de clavar sus ojos hacia Shadow – No voy a mentirte… - pausó unos segundos – tú también me gustas – dicho eso, una incontrolable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peli violeta._

_-No sabes lo feliz que estoy_

_-No deberías estarlo_

_-¿Mmm? ¿Porqué?_

_-Escucha… - suspiró antes de hablar – Tú sólo me gustas – comenzó a explicar – lo que siento por ti es pasajero, así como me gustaste dejarás de gustarme… _

_-Pero…_

_-Es sólo una atracción – interrumpió el rubio – no sueño casarme contigo ni tener una familia aparte que es imposible entre nosotros dos, no quiero tener una salida contigo – la sonrisa de Shadow se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco de su rostro a medida que lo oía – no va a funcionar… solo perderemos tiempo… - Shadow permaneció en silencio, sin decir nada, guardó sus útiles en su mochila._

_-Si tu lo dices…- se levantó de su asiento - entonces, estoy seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti – el timbre de salida se hizo sonar- Adiós - El peli violeta fue el primero en salir del salón, dejando solo a su "pareja". Vio no hizo más que menear la cabeza antes de guardar sus útiles en su mochila. Abrió el paragua ya que estaba lloviendo y salió del salón a pasos rápidos con tal de alcanzar a la sombra._

_-¡Shadow Link! – llamó, el mencionado detuvo sus pasos, ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo. Estaba serio – Espero que no te haya ofendido lo que dije, no fue mi intención… solo digo lo que pienso…_

* * *

-Estás muy pensativo el día de hoy – comentó Shadow al notar a Vio muy callado, ambos se encaminaban hacia la casa de los Links - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – meneó su cabeza volviendo en sí – estoy nostálgico… es todo… - respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿Puedo saber que recuerdas? – inquirió curioso el peli violeta.

-Recordaba aquellos días de secundaria – respondió dibujando una serena sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Vaya tiempos! – exclamó Shadow levantando su cabeza para mirar el cielo.

-Sí… - suspiró el rubio.

* * *

_Ya casi han pasado dos años desde que Shadow y Vio han empezado a estar juntos. No solían verse todos los días, solo en el colegio. Apenas podían estar a solas dos veces por mes. Shadow no podía resistirse a su lado. En seguida, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo y llenarle de cariño como nunca antes le había hecho a alguien más. Vio estaba confundido. Hace unos años, cuando sabía que vería a Shadow Link no sentía nada más que cariño, amistad, unas emociones pasajeras. Pero ahora, al enterarse que el peli violeta lo visitaría a su casa o se sentaría a su lado, sentía un leve dolor de estómago. Sus mejillas se sonrosaban, sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un brillo diferente. Se sentía nervioso como si fuera un día de examen, no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota, comenzó a ver la vida de un modo diferente y discutía con Verde negándole que no estaba enamorado de Shadow Link. Pero sí lo estaba. Ya no le gustaba, lo amaba. Soñaba despierto con vivir con él, por siempre. Soñaba acurrucarse en su pecho contemplando un día lluvioso. Eran muchos sueños lo que tenía en la cabeza. _

_A un año después de graduarse de la secundaria, aún se seguían viendo aunque no tanto como en la secundaria. Un día lluvioso, la ráfaga de viento traía el frío en todo Hyrule. Vio y Shadow se encontraban sentados en el sofá ubicado en la sala de estar. Bueno, para ser específico, Vio estaba sentado en sofá leyendo su libro mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su pareja con su mano derecha como si estuviera acariciando un minino, Shadow Link se encontraba sentado en el piso jugando con su lap top._

_-No… no no no – se agarraba de la cabeza la sombra - ¡Rayos! – masculló._

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Vio sin despegar sus ojos del libro._

_-Se me acabó la batería – respondió haciendo puchero mientras cerraba la máquina – justo en la mejor parte._

_-¿Por qué no lo cargas?_

_-Me olvidé el cargador – respondió cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡Tonto! – exclamó buscando pelea. La Sombra no hizo más que reír mientras tomaba asiento._

_-Hey… Vio – llamó a lo que el mencionado accedió – han pasado dos años desde que nos hemos juntado… ¿Qué sientes por mi, ahora?_

_-Mmm… - titubeó cerrando el libro que leía – Eeeeh… - se sonrojaba pensando en un respuesta. Shadow Link lo miraba seriamente._

_-¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo?_

_-No… - respondió meneando la cabeza – creo… que… sí me… enamoré de ti – desvió la mirada – No por el solo hecho de que hayan pasado dos años sino porque… bueno… mis sentimientos crecen y experimento emociones que hasta ahora no he experimentado._

_-¿Cómo cuales?_

_-Celos, entre ello – bajó la cabeza un tanto apenado – y… varias emociones más…_

_-Pues, lo siento – habló seriamente Shadow Link clavando sus ojos en los de Vio, quien movió su cabeza para mirarlo apenas habló – ya no me interesas – añadió serio._

_-… - silencio, inmovibilidad e impacto fueron las palabras que describieron en ese momento a Vio. ¿Oyó bien? - ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_-Que ya no me interesas – respondió sin cambiar de expresión – De amarte pasé a quererte como amigo… mis sentimientos hacia ti ya no son tan fuertes como lo eran antes… Lo siento…_

_-…- Los ojitos de Vio estaban abiertos de par en par, sentía como su corazón estaría partiéndose en tres segundos. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho SÍ desde un principio los sentimientos de Shadow Link seguirían firmes._

_-Mentira – comenzó a sonreír travieso la sombra – solo te estuve poniendo a prueba – comenzó a reir._

_-¡Maldita sea, Shadow! – agarró un cojín que se encontraba en el sofá para tirárselo por la cara - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – los ojitos de Vio comenzaron a brillar hasta echar lágrimas - ¡Idiota!_

_-Vio… - llamó sutilmente abrazando con fuerza al rubio – solo quise ponerte a prueba – comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos – por nada en el mundo te dejaría _

_-¡Idiota! – comenzó a pegarle el pecho, como lo hace una mujer al enojarse con su pareja, sutil – Justo ahora que empecé a amarte… _

_-Entonces, sí estás enamorado de mi – susurró el peli violeta._

_-¡Claro que sí! – replicó molesto._

_-Solo eso quería saber… - sonrió compasivo la sombra, una vez que Vio calmó su llanto, Shadow se separó lentamente – Lo siento… de verdad… - le depositó un beso en la frente – no volveré a decirte algo así._

_-No me dejes… - susurró el rubio acurrucándose en el pecho de su sombra – De verdad, te quiero a mi lado, para siempre…_

* * *

Vio y Shadow se encontraban sentados en el sofá jugando un juego a través de la Laptop de Shadow.

-Volví a ganarte – sonreía triunfador el rubio.

-No tengo muchas ganas de jugar hoy - habló la sombra seguido de un suspiro cansino.

-Así hablan los perdedores - rio el rubio separándose de Shadow.

-¡Oye!

-Jaja es broma... - se levantó de su asiento - ¿quieres té? - se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-Sí, Gracias... - también se levanto de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la cocina - ¿Sabes? tuve un sueño loco hoy - comentó.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Soñé que nos casábamos - respondió Shadow perplejo.

-...Y... ¿Por qué fue un sueño loco? - cuestionó Vio confundido mientras ponía a calentar la tetera.

-Porque entró un libro diciendo 'yo me opongo' y nosotros con caritas de 'what the fuck?' - sonreía travieso a la vez.

-Jaja ¡sí que tienes sueños locos! - comentó el rubio.

-Pero hablando en serio... ¿Te imaginas casándonos en una iglesia? - pasó un brazo por el hombro de Vio - Frente al sacerdote... frente a nuestros amigos... pero tu llevarás el vestido de novia - comenzó a reir divertido.

-Olvídalo... tengo cara de seme - le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona a su sombra - tu tienes cara de uke, tu serás la novia...

-¿Yo? ¿Cara de uke? jaja ¡No way! - encerró a Vio en sus brazos quedando cara a cara - Lo importante, es que soy un uke feliz.

-Y pensar que en ésta fecha, hace dos años... nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

-Yo también lo recuerdo... nunca lo olvidaría...

* * *

_-¡Shadow Link! – llamó, el mencionado detuvo sus pasos, ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo. Estaba serio – Espero que no te haya ofendido lo que dije, no fue mi intención… solo digo lo que pienso – habló una vez cerca del peli violeta acercándole el paragua para que dejará de mojarse, al parecer no le importaba mojarse por la lluvia. Shadow solo permaneció en silencio – Somos adolescentes aún, tenemos una vida por delante, muchas cosas pueden pasar – intentó animarlo. _

_-Llevo dos años amándote – interrumpió serio el oji azul sin mirarlo a los ojos, parecía adolorido – sé cual es la diferencia entre Gustar y Enamorar… hace poco empezó a gustarme alguien… - pausó unos segundos – pero si tengo que elegir entre esa persona y tu… te elijo a ti… - clavó sus ojos en los del rubio - porque esa persona me gusta, a ti, en cambio, te amo – dijo mirando sus ojos – tú le ganas a todos - Esos ojos zafiros del rubio le pone nervioso, sus mejillas se ruborizan, los ojos de Shadow comienzan a brillar de tal manera que no parecía a punto de echar lágrimas – Te Amo… - susurró. Sin poder controlarse, se acercó al rubio a robarle un beso. Llevó sus manos mojadas hacia las mejillas de su seme, recorriéndola con las yemas de sus dedos. Vio se dejó llevar, dejó caer su paragua para así, poder llevar sus manos hacia la cintura de la sombra sin importarle cuánto se mojasen, después de todo, le gusta. El hecho de que le gustara no significa que no deseara un beso, solo no quería perder tiempo con alguien que no valdría la pena. Pero al parecer, Shadow Link sí vale la pena._

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Saben qué? olviden lo de los exámenes ò_ó todavía sigo sin recuperarme T_T por culpa de esta enfermedad no puedo salir ni ponerme nerviosa y terminaré rindiendo las materias. -_- fuuuuuuuuuck.**

**Well, un fic que quise subir... me inspiré al leer ENAMORAMIENTO: ENCANTO Y DESENCANTO (psicología) por lo que ven, estudio Psicología xD**

**No sé ustedes pero lo que dice Vio acerca de gustar y enamorar es lo que yo pienso, se lo he dicho a mi amigo cuando me enteré de que se "enamoró" de mi amiga a solo un mes de conocerla. Pero bueh… a veces me pregunto por qué quiero ser psicóloga si no me escuchan cuando por primera vez tengo razón -_-**

**Jeje… Ojalá les haya gustado. Esto… si comentan… ¿le gustaría compartir qué partes les gustaron? **

**tenemos que hacer crecer la Comunidad Yaoi Four Sword xD si se me ocurre más, seguiré escribiendo :D**


End file.
